Saving Carly
by carolinebenson
Summary: Helena has taken Carly hostage in order to pressure Jax into giving up Little John, but Helena may have bitten off more than she can chew once Jason finds out what she has done. Jarly, CarJax
1. Chapter 1

Jax paces the floor with the phone in hand begging it to ring. _"I can't believe I let things get so out of control. I never should have involved her. I should have known it would come to this." _He curses under his breath and then the he jumps when the phone rings. Hello.

Yes.

Yes.

I understand, but first I want to speak to her.

No.

No.

What you asking for is impossible. I can't not choose between her and my son.

Hello

HELLO…he throws the phone across the room

In a small dingy room, she sits tied and gagged to a chair. The fight that had ensued in order for them to capture her had taken its toll. It was quite evident she did not go willingly. Her normal curly blonde locks were now wild and frizzy. Fresh bruises were still bright red on her checks along with lacerations that still had blood seeping from them. Her head hang down toward the floor, as if it was too heavy to hold up. The door creeps open and a women slowly walks toward her. The sound of her shoes clicking against the floor catches the captive's attention. She gathers her strength and slowly raises her head.

The woman speaks, "Well, well, well, well it looks like you will be the one with a bullet in the head very soon."

Carly raises her head till their eyes meet, "Old bat you have no idea the fight you just brought to your door."

Jax grabs a hold of Nicholas with terror in his eyes. "I need your help!"

Nicholas turns around, "Jax, this is not the time. I am in the middle of something right now."

"Your Grandmother has Carly", Jax exclaims, "I need your help to get her back in one piece."

Nicholas looks bewildered, "This makes no sense. What would Helena want with Carly?"

Jax spits back, "She wants me to trade my son for Carly."

Nicholas responds, "This is ridiculous, even for Helena; she knows Little John is not my son."

Jax fires back with intense concern in his eyes, "Look Nicholas I don't know the reasoning behind your insane grandmother's thinking. All I know is I have to find her before she hurts Carly. Are you going to help me or not?"

Nicholas instantly responds, "Yes, of course I will."

Jax eyes soften as if to say thank you, "Where do we start?" _Phone rings_.. Jax hurriedly answers anticipating that it is Helena. "Yes". A puzzled look comes over his face at the sound of the voice on the other end. "Jax, it's Jason . Do you know where Carly is?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - For the purpose of this story Sam has never been shot, but Alexis has found out about being her mother and it has put a strain on JaSam's relationship.

Chapter 2

Jason franticly paces across the penthouse while berating the man on the other end of the phone. "No Excuses! You were supposed to be watching her! I want every man we have out looking for her! If anything happens to her you will pay with your Life!" Jason slams the phone down on to the table and slumps into the chair at the edge of the table. He was completely lost in his thoughts of Carly that he did not even notice when Sam entered the room.

Jason. Jason. Hey, what's going on? Sam questions, "Is there something I need to know? Is it something to do with the business?"

"No" Jason utters under his breath. "It has nothing to do with the business. It's Carly."

"What type of mess has she gotten herself into now." Sam replies sarcastically. "I swear one day she is going to have to figure things out on her own instead of constantly involving you in her self created problems."

"Sam! I don't need this from you right now. Carly is in serious danger. She's been taken by Helena Cassidine."

"Helena. why would Helena want to take Carly. She isn't worth anything to her. Are sure Carly isn't just trying to get your attention. You know things haven't been all about her in awhile."

I can't believe you just said that. Jason spits back to her with a stone cold look in his eyes. Sam immediately realizes she has gone to far and tries to show more concern. "Does Sonny know?"

"No, I haven't told him yet. Look I can't play twenty questions now. I have to go meet up with Jax."

"Jax?" Sam looks bewildered.

"Yes, hopefully I can keep from killing him long enough to find out what this is all about. I told Carly he was nothing but trouble." Jason grabs his leather jacket off the chair and walks out the door.

Carly, sits still restrained in the chair starring at the wall in front of her. _I swear I must have a kidnap me sign plastered across my back. _Her thoughts are interrupted when the door creeps open. "I hope the restraints aren't to uncomfortable. I would hate for your pretty little limbs to be all marked up." Helena sighs

"My pretty little limbs can stand far more than you think. If I were you I would be more worried about the predicament you just got yourself into." Carly calmly replies.

"Your idle threats mean nothing to me. You can rest assured that Mr. Jax is nowhere near a formidable opponent."

"Are you really that dense that you think you just have to deal with Jax. Talk about not thinking things through. Have you forgotten who I was married to? Don't you know who the father of my children is? My ex-husbands will come after you with everything they have, not to mention Jason. Jason will chase you to the ends of the earth to get me back. I'm far from being worried. I've been in this predicament before. In the end, you will be the one regretting ever taking me hostage.

"tis, tis, tis" Helena snickers, "you really think I am would be foolish enough to have all those people coming after me. I think you are deluding yourself with how important you think you are. Let's see, Mr. Corinthos. He has been so overwhelmed with his new playmate that he barely knows of your existence. Then there is Mr. Alcazar, I believe he hasn't given you a second thought since Skye announced she was expecting their child. Last, but no least is Mr. Morgan. He has had no time to worry about you since he took over the business from Sonny. He also has his fragile fiancée to think of and her newly found family connections. I don't believe that the Calvary will be arriving anytime soon to save you my dear and by time they get a clue I will already have what I want."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jax sits at the Metro Court bar with drink in hand and his eyes intently focused on his cell phone, when suddenly he is feels himself being grabbed by his the collar. Before he can react, his body is being slung like a limp rag doll down the bar. The patrons sitting at the bar jump away just as Jax's face takes out their drinks. He is flipped over so that he is lying with his body on the bar; face up looking at his assailant.

Jason stares back at him with uncontrollable rage in his eyes. "Give me one good reason why I should let you live." He angrily mutters. Trying very hard to restrain himself from continuing the job he had started.

"You need me. Helena is only talking to me. Besides, I want her back just as much as you do." Jax exclaims with a twinge of fear in his voice.

_Doubtful, Jason thinks to himself. _"You have two minutes to explain everything to me and I mean everything. I know Carly has been trying to protect some type of secret you have. I told her to walk away while she still had a chance, but Carly has never been one to do what is best for her. Start talking NOW!" Jason grabs Jax off the counter and pushes him up against the wall. His impatience with Jax is growing self evident by the increased grip he has on Jax's throat.

Jax feels the grip of Jason's hands tighten around his neck to the point where he is gasping for air. Jax thinks to himself, "_I have to tell Jason something, but should he tell him everything? I'm not sure if he can be trusted. _Then quickly comes to the realization_ "Carly would want me to trust him. She trusts Jason with her life and in this case it may be all too literal. Ok, I guess I'll tell him." _Jax reaches up and grabs at Jason's hands. He breathlessly mutters "We can't discuss this unless you let go." Jason snaps out of the trance he was in and loosens his grip on Jax. Jax slumps over gagging and holding his throat. "Ok, if you can just manage not to do that again I will tell you everything. Let's go somewhere more discrete." Jax manages to stand up straight and tries to compose himself as he walks towards the terrace. Jason takes a deep breath in frustration and follows.

At the Hospital……

Sam steps off the elevator and walks straight into Nicholas. "Oh, I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Sam says apologetically.

"No problem" Nicholas replies, "It seems we all are a little preoccupied today. I assume you are worried about Carly?"

"Not really. Carly has more lives than a cat. I'm more worried about what type of mess she's gotten Jason into this time. Tell me, do you have any idea why Helena would want to take Carly of all people?" Sam questions.

"According to Jax, Helena has somehow gotten it in her twisted little head that Little John is a Cassadine and there's some sort of conspiracy to keep him away from her." Nicholas is shaking his head in disbelief of the levels of treachery his grandmother is capable of.

"Do you think she could be right?" Sam questions.

"The paternity test has been done so many times it would make your head spin. Any doubts I had that Jax is Little John's father have been put to rest long ago. My grandmother is just deluding herself. She wants a suitable Cassadine heir so bad that she is willing to go to any lengths to get one; even making one up in her head."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I don't want to keep you from your search. The sooner Carly is found the sooner Jason will come home." Sam walks with a sinking feeling that maybe Nicholas is the one being mislead. She walks over to the nurse's desk with a look bewildered look on her face. "Robin, Can I ask you a question, how hard would it be to fake a paternity test?"

A/N - Just wanted to giveeveryone a quick thank-you for your reviews and encouragement.I really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jason stares at the floor with a stone cold face as he listens to Jax explain the details surrounding Little John and Carly. Jax stops speaking and the terrace is quite for a few uncomfortable seconds.

Jason looks up at Jax, "So tell me why you thought it was a good idea to involve Carly in any of this!"

Jax quickly responds, "I had no intentions of involving Carly in my decision. Carly has this unique knack of knowing when there is a secret and she instinctively digs and digs until she uncovers it. Carly found out all on her own. Her first instinct was to tell Nicholas, but I convinced her that the Cassadine family was to dangerous for Little John. She agreed this was best for John. So tell me, what are you planning to do with this information? Tell Nicholas?"

"I'm going to do what you say Carly wanted, until Carly tells me different." Jason calmly replies. "Right now I need to figure out.." _Jason phone rings. He walks away from Jax and answers _"Morgan. Where. How many men guarding her? Sit tight. Make sure they don't move her. I'll call back soon." _Jason hangs up the phone and turns to Jax. _"I found her"

_A sigh of relief escapes Jax's mouth. _"Where is …."

_Jason cuts his question off. _"She is in a abandon warehouse on the waterfront. There are to many guards right now. We need to come up with a plan, now."

Carly is sleeping tied to the chair. Her head is slumped over and her blonde locks are covering her face. She jumps as the door opens.

"Geezz, Do you have to make so much noise? I was in the middle of a good dream. Now I'll never be able to pick up where I left off." Carly slumps her head back over pretending that she is trying to go back to sleep.

Helena walks over and puts her hand on Carly's chin. She lifts her head to an upright position. "It's time to see how important you are to Mr. Jax. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"I tell you what, you can tell me what happened AFTER I finish my nap. I really want to see what happens next in my dream, so why don't you take your dramatics into the other room so I can sleep." Carly starts to slump over in her sleep position once again only this time Helena immediately grabs her face. "You **will** stay awake to hear you fate."

Jason and Jax sit at the bar finishing up the details of the plan to rescue Carly when Jax's cell phone rings. "Hello"

"Mr. Jax are you ready to relinquish my grandson to me." Helena questions.

"No, what kind of father would turn over his son to a homicidal maniac? Little John is **MY** son. There have been plenty of paternity test to prove it. You need to return Carly and go back to where ever it is you came from." Jax replies.

Helena responds, "Now, Now Mr. Jax. I have no intention of leaving until I know for certain that Little John is not my grandson. Here's a compromise for you. You allow me to take the boy and have my doctors perform a paternity test. If the boy turns out to truly be your son, I will return him."

Jax immediately exclaims with conviction "I have no intentions of turning my son over to you to be prodded by your doctors? Like I would believe you would ever return my son to me."

Helena declares, "Mr. Jax, I am only interested in a TRUE Cassadine heir. I know your family is very affluent, but I have not need nor wants to have a child that is not of Cassadine blood in my family. I WILL return the child if he is yours. This is a limited time offer that is going to end very soon."

"Fine." Jax reluctantly states. "We can make the exchange at Carly's house."

"Exchange….no I will release Carly once I am safely away with Little John. I will meet you in a hour." Helena hangs up the phone. She turns to Carly. "I guess he does care deeply for you."

"Nooooooo!" Carly screams

Helena walks toward the guard at the door and whispers, "When I return make sure she is no longer breathing."


	5. Chapter 5

Jason covertly approaches the secluded area where four of his men are perched watching the warehouse Carly is being held captive in. "Any movement?" he asks.

"A car left 15 minutes ago with four guards, Mrs. Cassadine and a driver." The man replies.

"How many are left with Carly?" Jason questions.

"One at the door and I think two inside." the man replies

"Fine, let's get her back, then I'll deal with Helena" Jason motions two of his men to the right and the other two to the left. He starts to approach the guard at the door. The guard has a cigarette in one hand and is fumbling in his pockets with the other. Just as he looks up out of his jacket Jason grabs him from behind with one arm securely place around his throat and the other place on top of his head. The guard quickly loses consciousness and falls to the ground.

Jason motions the men to move in.

Inside the warehouse, Jason and his men cautiously move down the long corridor, guns drawn and ready for any type of resistance. The corridor breaks of in three directions. Jason motions the men to spilt up. Two go down the left side and the other two go right. Jason proceeds down the center.

Suddenly he stops and ducks into a doorway. He observes a guard pacing back and forth in the hall outside a door. Jason pulls a silencer out of his jacket pocket and screws it to the nozzle of his gun_. "This has to be it. There is no way to sneak by. This is going to have to be done the hard way"_

Jason peaks out of the door frame just as the guard turns to pace in the other direction. Instinctively, he jumps out into the corridor with his gun drawn just as the guard has rotated his pace to face the direction Jason is standing.

The guard reaches for his weapon, but Jason fires a silent shot that takes the guard out before he could even attain his weapon. Jason cautiously approaches the guard and kicks away the gun. He moves to the door and again with his weapon drawn slowly opens it. He surveys the room and out of the corner of his eye he sees a man lunging at him. He turns and the muffled weapon fires and the guard silently falls to the ground. Jason again surveys the room. "_where is sh.." _ Just then he notices Carly lying on the floor and rushes to her side.

"Carly" he yells as he bends down next to her and lifts her head up so it is cradled in his arms. "Carly!" he repeats with a little more desperation in his voice. He looks her over to she if she has been hurt. He notices a few minor cuts and bruises, but there is nothing life threatening. He lifts Carly's body up a little more to check her back and notices there is a surgical needle lying under her. His concern immediately heightens to new levels. "Carly! Carly! Open your eyes!" he demands. She still remains lifeless in his arms. He reaches for her wrist. " Thank God. She has a slight pulse."

A couple of Jason's men come rushing into the room. "Boss there are men heading this way. We have to leave now." Jason carefully scoops Carly into his arms. His eyes soften and glassy from the tears he has been holding back. He immediately composes himself and looks up at his men. "Fine, Lets go. We have to get her to the hospital." They move quickly out of the building and into the car. The driver speeds out as Jason sits in the backseat with a lifeless Carly lying in his arms. Jason strokes her hair and softly tells her "I won't let you leave me, not now or ever." One lone tear finally escapes his eyes and falls on her cheek.

Jax paces the floor watching the clock. _Jason should have called by now. This is not a good sign. _ Jax continues to pack some of Little John's clothes into a bag. I'm running out of time. I have to do something. Evidently something has gone wrong and Jason wasn't able to rescue Carly. He looks down at Little John. I know what I have to do. Something I should have done from the start. Jax picks up his cell phone a dials. "Hello, I need to see you now. It's important. It's about Little John. Where are you?" I'll be at the hospital in 10 minutes." Jax looks down again at Little John. "Well, John. I would never hand you over to Helena, but I know Nicholas will protect and care for you. This is the best for all. Nicholas will have his son, Helena will have her heir, and Carly will be safely returned." Jax grabs the baby bag, and Little John then walks out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Jax hurried into the hospital carrying Little John. He approached Liz who was behind the nurse's desk. "Have you seen…"

Liz cut him off, "They have her in ICU." She told him while pointing in the direction of the unit. She was surprised by his puzzled look. "You're looking for Carly? Right?"

Jax had to work hard to compose himself, "Actually, I was looking for Nicholas, but you say Carly is here. Where? How?"

"All I know is Jason rushed her in here a few minutes ago. Patrick and Robin have been working on her every since. It doesn't look good. I assumed Jason called you."

Jax scarcely heard the last statement as he was already rushing down the corridor with Little John in tow. He bumped right into Nicholas and Sam.

"You wanted to see me." Nicholas stated as he questionably looked at Jax who was obviously quite upset.

"Not now Nicholas. We'll have to talk later." Jax tries to push past, but Nicholas blocks him. "You know Jax. You've been jerking me around pretty much all day. I want to know what is going on and I want to know now."

"Right now Carly is in ICU fighting for her life because of your insane grandmother. Now move out of my way and let me get to her." Jax forces his way past an astonished Nicholas and Sam and continues down the hall, Nicholas and Sam following him. Jax hands Little John off to Emily who was standing in the hallway next to Jason.

"Emily, can you watch John for awhile." He asks.

Emily nods and reaches for the baby bag. "I'll take him down to the nursery."

Jax walks over to the window and sees a badly bruised and battered Carly lying in the bed, Robin and Patrick frantically working to stabilize her. He's speechless. Jason doesn't acknowledging his presence. His eyes fixed on the other side of the glass.

Jax turns to him, "what happened?"

Jason turned to look at him. His eyes full of tears that had yet to fall. He muttered under his breath, "You. You happened to her, all these years, all the danger that surrounded her. I always protected her. I always caught her. Until now. Until you." One tear escapes and falls down his face.

Sam walks up behind him and places her hand on his shoulder. "Jason this is not your fault."

Jason pulls away. "I never said it was my fault." He gives Jax an obvious look that puts the blame squarely at his feet. The he turns to Nicholas, "Where is Helena?"

Nicholas shakes his head. "I have no clue. She could be anywhere. She's very good at disappearing."

The door opens and Patrick walks out. "She's in a coma but stable for now. Without knowing what we are dealing with we can't know how to treat her. Right now we are treating her symptoms. Hopefully Robin will be able to determine what was in the syringe and we can treat the cause."

"How long can she stay like that?" Jax asks.

Patrick runs his hands through his head. "If we don't find out what caused this soon. She could stay like this indefinitely or worse she could die."

The words were too much for Jason to bear. He pushes past Patrick and goes into the room. He rushes to Carly's side. Robin looks up at Jason and knows there is no need to argue. "Don't stay to long." She walks out in to the hallway full of people. "I'm going down to lab to see if they're any closer to figuring this out."

Jason pulls a chair next to the bed and takes Carly's hand into his. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I should have protected you. I let things with Sonny, Emily and Sam get so out of hand that I didn't pay attention to where the real danger was. I didn't pay attention to you. Not the way I should have." His tears were streaming down his face dampening the sheets laying over Carly. "You have to come back to me. You have to fight. I need you." He kisses her forehead. "I love you." He lays his head across her body.

Sam and Jax stood in the doorway watching as the infamous hit man broke down and cried like a child.

Jax and Sam backed out the room both of them mentally paralyzed. Sam looked at Jax, "Don't worry. Everyone knows those two love each other. They're friends. That's all." Her words sounded like she was trying to reassure herself.

Jax began to walk away. "Is that what you've been telling yourself all this time? You know as well as I do. We are just stand ins. I'm going to check on Little John." He walks away towards the elevator.

Bobbie's hand on Jason's back puts a halt to the flood of tears. He manages to pull all of them back and compose himself before he lifts his head out of Carly's lap. "Bobbie" He says in a soft voice. "We're losing her."

Bobbie looks down at her daughter than back at Jason. "Don't you say that Jason Morgan." She chastises him in a low stern voice as if to not wake up Carly. "She's not going anywhere. She's a Spencer and we do not die that easy. The only thing that can kill her is you giving up on her. So don't you dare do that. You stop that crying and you start pulling her back from wherever she is. She'll come back for you. She always does." Bobbie shoots Jason a half of smile. "Why don't you go get yourself together and then come back. Come back ready to fight for the both of you."

Jason nods in agreement. He stands up and embraces Bobbie. "Thank-you. I needed the reminder." Jason slowly makes his way out of the room.

Sam wanted to deny everything that Jax had said, but she knew it was true. Carly has always come first. The only reason Jason had hooked up with her was to help Carly. To save Carly the pain of knowing she was pregnant with Sonny's child. Carly was the center of Jason's universe. She could no longer deny it. She would always come second. Without Carly there would be no Jason. At least not the Jason they all knew.

Nicholas came around the corner and interrupted her thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"Not really." Sam replied. "I think I just lost Jason."

"What do you mean you lost him?" Nicholas questioned.

"Actually, I don't think I ever really had him." Sam sighs as tears start to stream down her face. Nicholas instinctively reaches out his arm to her and pulls her in to comfort her.

A few hours later………

Jason watched them work on Carly through the window in the ICU unit. They had been in there for hours and still no change. She was barley hanging on and there was nothing he could do to save her. He felt utterly helpless. He had given the syringe to Robin hoping there was some trace of what Helena had used to drug Carly in it, but so far it had revealed nothing. She was slipping away in front of his eyes and the only thing he could do was pray. His thoughts suddenly turned dark. Helena had done this and if he couldn't help Carly he would make Helena pay. He reached out and touched the glass that separated him from Carly then turned and walked away. He would make Helena tell him what she drugged Carly with then he would slowly take her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason walked along the pier looking out at the water. It was all he could do to keep himself sane while he waited for Stan to call. He had Stan and every man there was in the organization searching for Helena Cassidine. She would not be able to hide from him for long.

Jason had been calling the hospital every fifteen minutes for an update on Carly's condition. Bobbie finally had to tell him she would call him if there was any change. The staff could not take care of Carly properly with his constant interruptions.

The staff at GH was having a hard time focusing with all the attention Carly was drawing. Jax had remained at the hospital and after Bobbie had placed a call to Lucky all the Spencer's were rallying around Carly to show their support. Then there was Sonny, Max and the boys. Not to mention the media who had to be removed from the hospital. It was growing harder and harder for the hospital to control the situation.

Luke had been searching for Jason every since the call came in from Lucky. He knew Jason would be hunting down Helena and there was no way Luke was going to not be part of it. Besides, there was no one on earth that knew Helena better than him. He was not close to niece, but she was family. No one hurt a Spencer and got away with it. Not as long a Luke still had blood pumping through his body.

Luke finally found Jason on the docks peering out at the water. He approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

In one fluid motion Jason turned reaching for Luke's hand with on of his and drew his weapon with the other. Luke hit the ground hard. Jason's sliver muzzle pointed directly at his forehead.

"Whoa there cowboy. It's me." Luke said with his hands pushing the gun away from his face.

"What are you doing here? I could have killed you."

"Doubt it." Luke replied dryly. "I have more lives than a cat. Nope. It would take the devil himself to take me from this world." Luke cracked a small smile.

Jason paid no attention to Luke or his comment. He turned back to the water and continued his gaze.

"I'm here to help." Luke continued. "There's no place on earth that old bat can hide from me. I'll find her and then you can drive a stake through her black heart."

"I don't need your help." Jason replied in a monotone voice. "I will find Helena and deal with her myself. This has nothing to do with you and your feud with the Cassidine's."

"Like hell it doesn't!" Luke yells back. "Look Morgan. I know you think of yourself as my niece's protector and that's all well and good, but I am the protector of everything Spencer and that includes Carly. I really don't care if you like it or not. Anything or anyone that threatens my family deals with me. We can work together or not, but I will track down that vampire and drag her ass into the sunlight so I can watch her turn to dust."

Jason turns and looks at Luke. "Fine. You can help, but we need to keep her alive long enough to get the antidote from her in order to save Carly. Once Carly has the antidote, I will kill her myself, with my own bare hands. I want her to suffer. I want her to beg for her life."

"Damn Jason. I've never heard you sound like this before." Luke pauses and shakes his head. "I like it. Can I watch?" He grins. "Let's go catch us the vampire queen."

Luke puts his hand on Jason's shoulder and both men start to walk down the docks.

Jason's phone rings.

"Morgan"

"Are you sure?"

"Keep looking. She's in town somewhere."

Jason places the phone back into his pocket then looks at Luke. "Ok great vampire hunter, where do we start?"

"At the beginning." Luke replies. "All vampires return to their lair at dawn. Helena's lair is underneath Wydemere."

"Wouldn't Nicholas have known she was there?" Jason questions.

"Nicholas can't begin to know all the nooks and crannies of his home, but I do." He smiles and the two men head off toward the launch that would take them to the island.

Robin was in the lab waiting the results from the blood test she had just run. She couldn't believe she had let Sam talk her into to doing this. She had violated the boundaries of her friendship with Jax. If Jax found out that she had snuck into the daycare center and taken a blood sample from Little John he would be furious, but Sam had convinced her that there was more to this kidnapping than one deranged old lady. Helena had to have a reason to believe that Little John was a Cassadine. She would never risk herself this way if she wasn't sure she was right.

The computer beeped and the results were in. Robin's hand shook as she drugged the mouse to the icon that would reveal the truth. She had been in this position once before and although she knew what the truth would cost her, another friendship; she could not let a lie continue if she could set the record straight. She clicked on the icon.

"Damn" She thought to herself. "Not again."

Now that she knows the truth what would she do with the knowledge?

"Nicholas needs to be with his child. Nicholas is not AJ. Nicholas would love and cherish the child. He would never allow anyone or anything to hurt the baby. Jax had no right to do this. He had no right at all."

Robin hit the print key and tucked the print out into her pocket. She stepped out the room and walked straight into Sam.

"Well?" Sam questioned. "Was I right? Are Carly & Jax hiding something?"

Robin hesitated. _Should she tell Sam? Sam did not have Little John's best interest at heart. Sam wanted to stick it to Carly. That's all she really cared about. _"The computer crashed. I have to go over to the other lab to run the test. I should know the results tomorrow."

Sam looked disappointed. "Let me know as soon as you can. Someone needs to knock Carly off her pedestal and I want to be the one to do it."

"Sam, I've been exactly where you are before and believe me revealing one of Carly's secrets to the world will not bring Jason back to you. He will just cling to her more. He will circle around her and protect her. In the end the bond she has with him will be even stronger and he will hate you.

"That's your past with Jason. It will turn out differently this time. Jason will see Carly for the manipulating little tramp she is and he will thank me for showing it to him."

"Delude yourself all you want. Can't say I didn't warn you." Robin walks away with her hand clutching to her pocket.

Sam watches Robin walk down the hall and turn the corner. "Computer crash my ass." She mutters under her breath as she sneaks into the lab. She walks over to the computer and clicks on the icon that states, "Show last results."

There it was, right in front of her everything she needed to take out Carly. The results that showed that Nicholas was a 99.9 match to Little John. He was definitely Little John's father.

Jax had taken Little John home to the nanny and had also called in a security team to make sure he stayed safe from Helena. He had come so close to handing over his son to Nicholas. So close to condemning him to a life of looking over his shoulder for Helena.

He peered into ICU and watched a broken Carly lie there motionless. Her face was pale and her eyes sunken into her head.

"Jason was right. I caused this. I'm the reason she's lying there barely clinging onto life."

Jax couldn't stand to look at her anymore. The pain of knowing he had caused this was too overwhelming. He had to walk away.

Jason was out there somewhere hunting Helena down. Sonny had called in a team of doctors from across the world. They were due to arrive in a few hours. He was here, doing nothing. There was nothing he could do. He had set the wheels in motion for all this to happen and he could do nothing to stop it. Nothing to save her.

Jax was so caught up in his own misery that he did not hear Robin calling his name from the other end of the hall. She had to pick up her pace to catch him.

"Jax." She said a little more loudly than she had meant to. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Sorry." Jax answered. "I was thinking."

Robin reaches in her pocket and pulls out the lab results. "Thinking about how to keep your secret?" She shoves the paper into Jax's hands.

Jax stares at the paper. His face clearly displaying his shock when he saw the 99.9 figure and Nicholas' name.

Robin spoke in a low chastising tones, "I can't believe you did this Jax. I can't believe you let Carly talk you into stealing another man's child."


End file.
